


Him

by whatjoeyy



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Phone Sex, Rape, Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatjoeyy/pseuds/whatjoeyy
Summary: Evildoer Jack Hyde meets Jerry Roach. Hilarity and boundless love ensues.





	Him

Chapter One

I sat at the table in Billingsley Restaurant on Seventeenth Street with my napkin hiding my face. I couldn’t been seen by anybody - especially not the police. It had been three days since I payed Ana and that asshole Christian a visit in their horrid Colorado home. Their son Jimmy begged for his and his parents lives, but I didn’t give into his pleas. I shot a hole through Christian’s head and when Ana laid there crying, I shot her too. I left their poor baby boy there to die, and on the news just this morning, I found out that he finally starved about a day after I left. The little shit never saw it coming ha HA! Their bodies were found late last night, all cuddled up with each other. Aww.

  
Anyways I was back in Seattle waiting for my hot date, Shalysta. She was a hooker I met when Ana and Christian were in Paris on their “romantic” getaway. It was half past 8, she was due to show up fifteen minutes ago. I wiped the tears from my eyes, defeated. That’s when I felt the buzz.

  
Rrrring rrrring. Rrrring rrrring.

  
'Who the fuck could that be?' I asked myself. I slid my phone out of my pocket and just saw a number...with my area code. I raised the phone to my ear.

  
“Hello? Who is this?”

  
“Hello, Jack. You don’t know who I am?” the voice questioned. I could feel a smirk on the other end of the line, and immediately recognized the voice.

  
“Oh I know who you are… Mr. Roach.”

  
“AAAAHAHA,” the voice bellowed. “You are a smart youngun aren’t you?”

  
“Yessir. Very smart, sir,” I choked out. Mr. Roach had a very… strange effect on me. But I was anything but gay. There is no way I could ever suck a dick.

  
The voice made a pleased noise. “I like you, son. You sound like a good catch this evening. So… let’s start with you telling me a bit about yourself.”

  
“M-me…? Oh, well let’s see. I… am currently editor-and-chief at Schmoople Boop Publishing Co.,” I lied. “Aaaaand I… um…”

  
“That is all I need to know, Mr. Hyde. Now, let me tell you about myself.”

  
I gulped.

  
“I am the CEO of a major underground crime operation located in Schwittzenberg, Kansas. We have been notified on your recent killing spree of Anastasia Jean Steele-Grey, Christian Abercrombie Steele-Grey, and Mitch Stacey Steele-Grey. We cordially invite you to interview for a major position in this esteemed company. I am calling you right now as a sort of… pre-interview ritual. Are you interested?”

  
I gaped. How did he know about me? How did he get my number? How do I even know who he is? Why was he hitting on me earlier? I’m not gay?

  
“Judging by your stunned silence, I am assuming you are interested. Thank you for your patience with me, I just wanted to get that out of the way. We are expecting you for an interview on August 12, 2018 at 6:00 PM at our headquarters. Does this work for you, Mr. Hyde?”

  
“Yessir,” I croaked.

  
“That’s a good lad,” Mr. Roach said. “Now, back to where we were…”

  
“W-what?” I questioned. What more could he possibly want from me?

  
“What are you wearing, Mr. Hyde?”

  
That line ran through my head over and over again. I am not gay! Why do people always figure that I was? And this man! He seemed so… so… dominating. I-I mean… sketchy. His deep, relaxed, sensual voice rang and buzzed around my dead for what seemed like minutes, although mere nanoseconds had actually passed. My hands were hot and humid. My cell, slick with sweat, barely held to my ear. I opened my mouth:

  
“Uhm… a black tux. I am actually at the hottest spot in town. I was expecting a hooker, but-”

  
Mr. Roach cut me off. “Shh. Stop stuttering,” He whispered. I immediately shut up.

  
“Yessir.” A groan.

  
“I love when you call my that, Jack. Gets me nice and hard. Are you… turned on by my voice?”

  
I choked on my own tongue. “Y-yes...sir.” I bit my lip. He chuckles.

  
“Good, good. Are you touching yourself?”

  
The foolishness of this question sent me into a RAGE. I scoffed in disbelief.

  
“Of COURSE I’m not,” I whisper screamed, “I am in PUBLIC!”

  
“Calm down, calm down, boy. No need to yell at poor old Roachie,” He said in a childish tone. It got me even harder imagining that old man in a whild’s room, with toys and maybe even a BIG onesie on...yum….

  
“I’m sorry, sir,” I pushed out, calming myself down. He was silent on the other end. “So… is there a Mrs. Roach?” I questioned.

  
“Sadly, there is no Mrs. Roach. Not since last year…” I could practically hear his cock going flaccid. I better change the subject.

  
“Oh, I understand. You ever been with a boy before?”

  
The deep voice chuckled. “It’s okay, my boy. Tarik Roach was a nagging bitch who deserved what she got. I still remember the feeling of my cock rubbing against her gunshot wound when I shot her…. But to answer your question, does Whitney want crack?”

  
My cock twitched when he described his necrophilia fetish. I knew I should not mess with such a dangerous man, but who else should I talk to? “Haha, yeah, stupid question. I am leaving the restaurant right now, and I’ll be home in a minute. We can continue this conversation then.”

 

15 Minutes Later

 

I laid on my bed, cock in hand. So much precum was produced from our conversation that I didn't even need to use lube. Mr. Roach was also furiously masturbating. I could hear the fap fap fap of his wrist against the base of his cock. That noise alone was enough to push me over the edge, but I refused to cum.

  
Roach. Roach. Roooaach. That name bounced around my head and cock. I wonder if he is thinking about my name?

  
“Hyde,” his deep voice pierced the silence.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“You’re gonna love this job. You’re gonna be all mine, Sonny Jim. All miiiiine…” His voice trailed off as ropes of thick, heavy cum spewed from his cock. I closed my eyes and moaned over and over and over again, trying to get his hormones back in motion. I jacked harder and harder. My cock was turning red. I screamed, knowing how much he likes that noise.

  
“Shhhh… it’s okay, Jackie. I am satisfied. Blow, boy, blow….”

  
And with that, I shot fountains and fountains of milky, runny cum all over my stomach and chest. The bed was sopping wet with my juice as well.

  
“Well, Mr. Hyde, I can’t wait to see you for your interview in a few days. I am sure we will become very good friends….” BEEP BEEP BEEP. He hung up.

  
“Yessir, Mr. Roach. I won’t disappoint,” I promised. As I laid there falling into a deep sleep, the name, “Mr. Jack Roach” exploded and ran laps through my head. Mister Roach… what an interesting man. I can't wait to meet him in person. Mr. Jack Roach..........................................

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am having so much fun with this fic lmao


End file.
